Vault Boy
On-Screen Appearance Exiting The Vault A vault door opens, and Vault Boy walks out of it. SPECIAL Attacks Vault Boy's moveset is based around the Fallout mechanic, S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility and Luck) Only one B move is not effected by S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Up Special - Mysterious Stranger The Mysterious Stranger appears, teleporting Vault Boy upward. If there are any items near them, the stranger will pick it up and give it to Vault Boy after the move ends. This is the only B move that is NOT effected by S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Down Special - Switch This attack allows Vault Boy to switch between his SPECIAL traits. STRENGTH Neutral Special - An item of value Vault Boy pockets an item, similar to that of the Villager. Unlike the Villager however, Vault Boy can pocket multiple items at a time, the maximum being 5. Side Special - Power Glove Vault Boy fires his Power Glove. This attack can be charge, however, it can be more powerful depending on how much damage you took. PERCEPTION Neutral Special - Looting Vault Boy steals the item of the opponent next to him. Vault Boy can steal almost anything. Side Special - VATS Vault Boy activates VATS on the nearest opponent. With this move, VB can inspect areas of weakness in the opponent. You can select the area with the D-Pad and shoot with B. The weaker the area, the longer the opponent will be stunned. ENDURANCE Neutral Special - Stronger Bones Vault Boy shows his bare bones. The less damage you have, the more you'll be able to deflect. This attack can even decrease the damage of some attacks. Side Special - The Flesh of your Fellow Man Vault Boy latches onto a nearby opponent and chews on their flesh. This can heal Vault Boy. CHARISMA Neutral Special - Charismatic Attitude Vault Boy shoots up two fingers, giving him the ability to charm assist characters. He can order them to either join his side or attack their master. Side Special - Man's Best Friend Vault Boy summons a dog. If anyone is near the dog, he'll latch onto them. While you can move while the dog is on you, with every three steps you'll receive damage. A strong attack will throw the dog off and KO it. INTELLIGENCE Neutral Special - Technological Wonders If there are any items in VB's inventory, he'll combine two of them and make it more powerful. If VB doesn't have any items in his inventory, he'll either buff up the item he has equipped or near him. If there are no items nearby, this move won't work. Side Special - Codsworth Codsworth appears to assist Vault Boy. Codsworth works like a charmed assist character, except with a full moveset. (Aside from Specials) AGILITY Neutral Special - Quickdrawing Vault Boy gets into a position, and when an opponent comes close to attack you, or attacks you head on, he shoots. If there's more than one opponent, VB will quickdraw at both opponents. Side Special - Ninja Vault Boy transforms into a ninja and blends into the background. If an opponent comes close toward Vault Ninja, he'll reappear, stunning the opponent. LUCK Neutral Special - Coin Flip Vault Boy flips a coin. With each flip, a good thing will happen. (ex. Healing, Spawning Items, ect.) Side Special - Lady Luck Lady Luck appears to assist Vault Boy. Lady Luck can deflect projectiles and teleport Vault Boy out of harms way. However, quoting the Fallout Luck Trailer, she can't save you from EVERY situation. Final Smash - The Raw Spirit of Survival Vault Boy turns super buff, and sucks in any opponents near him into a fight into a cartoon puff cloud. The fight goes on for 12 seconds. KOSFX N/A Taunts Up: *Hands on hips, radiating* Sd: *Shoots up two fingers* Dn: *Takes out large weapon* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Gives thumb up, then winks* Victory 2: *Balloons and Streamers fall on Vault Boy, as he looks around* Victory 3: *Walks toward camera, then shoots up two fingers, smiling and winking* Victory 4: (partnered with Undyne) *Does bro pose with Undyne* Lose/Clap: *Hands on hips, frowning* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Shotgun *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Karate Punch *B-Air - Ninja Punch *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Boomstick Throws *Grab - *Pummel - Fork stab *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Throws downward, then repeatedly stabs Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Pip-Boy 3000 Victory Music The Ink Spots - I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire Kirby Hat Vault Boy's hairstyle Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs TBA Role In TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *In Color *Short Brown Hair (Gary) *Red and Yellow ® *Lime Green (PipBoy/G) *Cyan (B) Trivia *After a full minute after losing, he'll give the winner the bird. Category:Fallout Category:Bethesda Category:Toon Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Confirmed Lawl Liquid Crystal Characters Category:Characters that can survive a nuke Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Mascot Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Back from the Dead Category:Weird Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:People who die alot Category:Immortal